The Vistor
by ChocolateStories
Summary: Cosette (Cozi) had always wanted to see her nations capital. So when Harrison's Wright fifteen year old sister shows up at the doorsteps of her brother's office it seems like the perfect chance to sight see and bond, right? Wrong. Will he send her packing, or will he uncover secrets that are best stayed buried? *Probably the worst summary ever, but I promise it gets better.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Scandal fanfiction, I'm not really sure if I like it. Reviews would mean a lot to me and give me an idea if I should continue or not.**

* * *

I had thanked the taxi driver after paying him my last twenty dollars, I gathered my small duffle bag from the vehicle and climbed out the car. The rain was cold as it fell on me in thick droplets, almost causing me to slip on the stairs into the building. As I pulled open the door my heart skipped a beat nervously and as I walked through the door. The secretary gave me a warm smile before asking me what I needed.

"I'm looking for Harrison Wright." I told her, she nodded before looking up.

"What's your name?" She asked politely, I smiled sweetly before replying.

"Tell him it's Cozi, he'll know who it is." I told her smugly, I almost laughed as her eyebrow rose up, but still she gestured me to a seat before speaking into the overhead speaking.

"Mr. Wright, there is a Cozi waiting for you in the lobby." The secretary said.

Nothing would prepare me for the look of complete shock that crossed Harrison's face as he opened the door into the lobby. His suit was tailored to a tee black tie and all, which made my faded skinny jeans and Ohio State sweatshirt look downright lazy in comparison.

"Cosette?" Harrison asked in surprised.

"In the flesh." I replied, walking up to him and wrapping my arms around him. After stepping away I looked up to him and smiled at his confused stare. "What? Are you not happy to see me?" I fake pouted.

"No, it's not that. I just don't know why you're here." He said. "Mom didn't call-"He paused stopping himself. "Mom doesn't know you're here, does she?" Harrison pressed.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as that." I told him, turning away.

"Cosette." Harrison said sternly, it was a tone I knew very well; a warning.

"Okay, she doesn't know." I quickly said. "And, she doesn't need to know." I clarified.

"Where does she think you are?" Harrison asked me.

"At some camp at Lake Erie." I told him.

"You hate the outdoors." He pointed out, but the Harrison began to look around. "Let's continue this discussion in my office." He said, leading me ahead of him.

"Oh, your own office, huh?" I teased, "You must be moving up in the world." Harrison didn't laugh, in fact he didn't even crack a smile as he nudged me into his office. There was an array of books inside the room and a nice computer on top of his desk. He even had a name plate.

"I wouldn't be making jokes if I were you, Cosette. You are in a lot of trouble." He told me his tone becoming serious, I was guessing the initial shock of my appearance had worn off, and now was transitioning into anger and reproach. "Really, I can't even begin to imagine what you were thinking. You traveled to Washington D.C from Ohio, _alone_. Also to add insult to injury you lied to mom-"

"Harrison-"I cut in.

"Do not interrupt me!" He snapped briefly before continuing his rant. "To make matters worse you showed up to my job, this is a place of work!" I looked down, not wanting to meet his eyes. I heard Harrison take a huge intake of air. "Cosette, for god sakes you're fifteen, you can't just travel the country alone, that's dangerous, irresponsible and not to mention stupid." He quipped. "I mean where did you even get the money to afford a plane ticket?"

"I saved up." I simply said, shrugging. Harrison reached for his phone, and dialed a number in.

"Who are you calling?" I questioned.

"Mom." He answered.

"She's not going to pick up, she's in some resort in some place where cell phones are banned." I told him. "Something about cellphones make it harder to relax mumbo jumbo." I said. Harrison swore before removing the phone from his ear.

"So when does she get back?" He asked.

"In like a month." I estimated. Harrison eyes widened.

"In a month?" Harrison repeated, I nodded. "So you expect me to believe that she just left you by yourself for a month?" He asked skeptically.

"I'm supposed to be at camp, remember?" I reminded him. Harrison rolled his eyes.

"Of course," Harrison mumbled. "Okay, okay. You stay here, I have to go back to work." He said. "You need to stay out of sight and quiet. Can you do that?" He questioned, I nodded enthusiastically. "Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, Harrison give me some credit." I said. Harrison began to walk away, about to shut the door behind him before stopping and turning to me once more.

"Behave."

Of course I would.


	2. Chapter 2

He felt ashamed by that, but in his defense he'd sent her a birthday card almost every year and sometimes even on Christmas. When he had first seen Cossette in the lobby he wouldn't have recognized her if it wasn't for her posture. It was a very boyish laid back one which Harrison recognized almost immediately as she stood up. She was taller than he had remembered his sister had at grown several inches, her hair longer and colored. Harrison had studied her physical characteristics but still felt like he had missed something.

"Harrison?" Olivia called, knocking him back into reality. "Are you listening?" Harrison nodded.

"Yeah, Liv. I was just thinking." Harrison said quickly. "About the Harding case, that is." Olivia paused, waiting.

"And?" Olivia coaxed.

"I think that we should take the case." Harrison said finally. "We have a good chance of winning it."

"Have you not seen the DNA evidence from the rape kit, Harrison? It points right to Travis Harding. This case is unwinnable, there's too much against Travis." Abby smartly cut in, moving her red hair from her face. Harrison loved her like another sister, but sometimes she could be such a smartass.

"Well maybe the girl is lying, she keeps changing her story." Harrison tried. "Maybe she wants money, threating to have Harding locked up if he doesn't pay up?" Olivia seemed to be weighing both sides of the argument before speaking up.

"Okay, I'll think about it." Olivia said. "But for now, I want more information on this Amanda girl." Olivia finished.

Harrison's computer was nice, the sixteen inch computer screen was sleek and thin, I just couldn't keep my hands off the thing. I had begun to hack my schools homepage, nothing major or too difficult. I was just changing the headline title from 'Ashlane High school' to 'Asslane High school'. That was until I spotted Harrison coming towards his office. I quickly exited the program and clicked the solitaire tab.

"What are you doing?" Harrison questioned, stepping behind me.

"Nothing, just solitaire." I lied smoothly. "It's actually quite boring."

"Well it's time to leave." He told me, grabbing his jacket from behind the chair, I followed behind him, trying to keep up with his past pace as we made our way towards his car.

"Nice." I admired, running my hand over his sleek black SUV. Harrison just looked at me in response as I climbed into the car.

"Are we going to your house?" I questioned.

"Apartment." He said.

"What?" I asked, not hearing what he said.

"I said we're going to my apartment." He replied a bit irritably, after that an uncomfortable silence filled the car, which Harrison tried to fill with questions. "So," Harrison began. "How's school?"

"Okay. It's school." I responded.

"Just okay?" Harrison laughed. "You loved school when I was home, I remembered you couldn't wait to get on the bus in the morning!" Harrison recalled, reminiscing.

"That was when I was in like, second grade, Harrison" I said. "School's fun when all you have to do is sit there and color a picture all day."

"Yeah, I guess I could agree with that." He told me, nodding, Harrison seemed almost disappointed. "How's mom?" His questioned took me off guard.

"Mom is…" I paused looking for the correct word. "She's good." I said, messing with the hem of my sleeve.

"That's good." Harrison nodded. "I have to ask, and since you're here why not?" Harrison said. "Of all places you could go, why would you come here of all places." He asked. "And, don't say it's because you wanted to see your dear old brother." He said. I shrugged.

"I guess I just wanted to get away for a while, you know. Ohio can sometimes be so suffocating, isn't that why you left?" I said. "Because you wanted a change." When he didn't respond I kept going. "Well that's what I wanted a change."

"Yes," Harrison sad. "That is the part of the reason I left. But I told mom I was leaving, unlike someone." He said, referring to me.

After a while the only noise that was going on was the tire going along the road, I felt my eyelids begin to shut when Harrison spoke up. "Cossette?" He asked.

"Yeah." I mumbled tiredly.

"You can't stay here for a month." Harrison told me. My eyes shot open, surprised at his proclamation.

"What? Why not?" I questioned him, turning in his direction. Harrison's gaze was focused tightly on the road.

"I thought about it and I don't think it's a good place for you to be." Harrison said. "It's not like I don't want you to be here, but right now is just not a good time, I have to work almost every day, I won't be home to keep an eye on you-"

"I don't need you to keep an eye on me, I'm fifteen not five." I told him spitefully.

"Your previous actions prove otherwise." He said.

I was hurt to say the least. Hurt by the thought of my own brother not wanting to take me in for a measly month. I could feel myself begin tear up so I turned away from him facing the window. Harrison slowed the car into the parking garage, and we walked inside the building in silence. His apartment was a good size, larger than the average one but no completely huge. There was a flat screen TV and a leather couch facing it.

"You wouldn't want to spend all that time alone in my apartment anyways, I'm sure it's more fun hanging out with your friends at home." Harrison said walking into the kitchen, trying to make the situation less tense. "Right, Cossette?" When I didn't answer he tried again. Harrison came back from the kitchen with two sandwiches, he handed me one.

"Yeah, I guess." I mumbled, not looking at him.

"You didn't even pack enough to stay for a month." He noted, pointing to my small duffle bag.

"Coming here was a last minute thing." I said, grabbing my duffle bag into my lap.

"What do you mean 'last minute'?" Harrison asked.

"Never mind. I'm not going to be here much longer anyways." I said. "When are you shipping me out?" I asked. Harrison seemed saddened for a second before finally speaking.

"Don't worry about that tonight." Harrison dismissed. "Just get some sleep."

"Are you going to get me some blankets?" I asked him.

"Why?" He questioned me with a confused stare.

"So I can sleep on the couch." I told him. Harrison shook his head.

"You can have my bed." He told me, but before I could argue Harrison spoke up. "For god sakes just take the bed, I'm too tired to argue with you tonight." I tried to suppress my smile as Harrison pointed me in the direction of his bedroom.

"Thanks." I told him. Harrison smiled.

"Goodnight."

But as I put on my pajamas I frowned as I saw the bruises that covered my skin.

* * *

**Oh, a cliffhanger**

**Guess you have to wait until next chapter**

**Review!**


End file.
